


Consumed By The End

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen, Whumptober 2019, day 4: human shield, day 6: dragged away, no happy ending, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: The silence that followed was deafening.  Host kept his breaths shallow and felt his and Yan’s clasped hands trembling.





	Consumed By The End

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I made myself sad writing this.**

The world was Hell, and had been for about a year. Nobody knew where the creatures came from, but they came in droves and were much more intelligent and _blood-thirsty_ than the zombies people expected to accompany the apocalypse.

Being blind - or otherwise crippled - was a stigma for death when the end began. He’d been fortunate enough to have had a delinquent high schooler helping him around the house for community service. They’d both wanted it to be over with, enough so that they hadn’t even offered their true names towards each other - she was ‘Yan,’ and he was ‘Host’ (or “Hosty,” she so fondly insisted on calling him). And yet, somehow, she had been the one to reach out and lead him to safety when their city was sieged.

They’d been fortunate, surviving the year somehow - constantly moving, working around his blindness and her inexperience, struggling to find food and fending off other survivors -, but of course it was only a matter of time before that luck ran out.

  


“In here!”

Yan pulled him into a room, slamming the door shut behind them and cutting off the crescendo of snarls echoing through the halls below. As she fiddled with the lock, Host recoiled as the heavy scent of decay and rot struck him. It wasn’t often that they were forced to take refuge in a building full of slaughtered innocents. His shoes stuck to the floor stubbornly as Yan directed him to the side, pressing his hands to a wooden surface.

“Help me move this. To the right,” she ordered.

He obliged until she told him to stop.

“The barricade will not hold against the creatures for long,” Host warned ominously.

“I know,” she said. “I have an idea. But you’re not going to like it.”

She took his arm and led him further into the room. She sat him down and knelt beside him. The screeches and howls of the vampires outside the room grew louder as they drew near.

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?”

“Hush. I saw this in a movie once. Lay down.”

Host did so without protest, though he couldn’t withhold a grimace at the increased stench of death and the texture of drying blood against his hair. Those were minor concerns in the grand scheme of things when Yan hauled something heavy and foul atop of him, then another and another until Host was swallowing against the urge to gag. The cries of bloodsuckers was almost deafening as they began pounding on the door, making the wood splinter and creak. Yan dropped to the floor next to Host, hastily dragging more corpses onto herself. Her hand found his just as the door caved in a shower of splinters, the barricade easily surpassed.

The silence that followed was deafening. Host kept his breaths shallow and felt his and Yan’s clasped hands trembling. Except, no, it was just _his_ hand shaking, he realized, as Yan squeezed it reassuringly. Minutes stretched passed agonizingly slow, and Host wondered if the vampires left. He tapped his thumb against Yan’s palm twice in question. She gave a returning tap in response; he felt her tensing to move, then she gasped sharply. She was pulled free from the body pile, her hand torn from his, with a piercing scream before he could even think to react. He was frozen in shock and terror and could only remain trapped beneath his human shields as he listened to Yan’s pleas growing more distant until it cut off abruptly.


End file.
